1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home gateway system and home broadcast service providing method using the same, and more particularly, to a home gateway system and home broadcast service providing method using the same, which provides an optical communication packet data interface function for simultaneously providing a broadcast service such as a cable television (CATV) broadcast service and an Internet data service to a plurality of hosts in a home.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional home network is constructed to include a broadcast network and an Internet Protocol (IP) data service network that are separated from each other.
That is, in case of the conventional home network, a broadcast is provided in such a way that broadcast service signals are inputted through a coaxial cable to a home and the inputted signals are transmitted to a set-top box and then transmitted to a digital TV through channel selection, demodulation and decoding by a tuner, while an IP data service is provided in such a way that IP data service signals are inputted to the home through a network separated from a broadcast service network and then transmitted to hosts such as a personal computer (PC).